GR 14 - Stevic G'ladheon
Location: Selium POV: Stevic G'ladheon Characters *Chief Stevic G'ladheon *Sevanno *Captain Laren Mapstone *An Undertaker *Corpse of F'ryan Coblebay *Matterly *Dean Geyer *Estral Andovian *Armsmaster Rendle *Connly *Urath Characters Referenced *Queen Isen Hillander *Unnamed Green Rider *Brini G'ladheon *Stace G'ladheon *Tori G'ladheon *Greta G'ladheon *Stevic's brother *Stevic's father *Captain Ifior *Karigan G'ladheon *Aeryc *Aeryon *Kariny G'ladheon *Breyan *Guardian Aaron Fioriq *Lord Timas Mirwell *Master Galwin *King Zachary Hillander *Master Dellion *Selium Trustees *Joy Overway *Condor *Master Ione *Aus-Corien Items *Stevic G'ladheon's troth ring *Soul-stealing Arrows *Captain Mapstone's brooch *F'ryan's Brooch Summary Stevic arrives in Selium and witnesses Captain Mapstone speaking to an underaker who was found the corpse of F'ran Coblebay's corpse on the road. Stevic goes to the university. Stevic remembers his youth. Sevanno goes to the Harp and Drum to reserve them rooms. Stevic leaves his horse at the campus stables, tipping the stable boy. Stevic attempts to see the dean, but is told by a clerk that the Dean cannot see him. Stevic threatens the clerk, and gains entry. He finds the Dean (incorrectly) building a model ship. Stevic sits to discuss Karigan. He asks why she is being expelled. Uncomfortable, he explains she has been picking fights, that her grades are slipping, and she skips class, but that she is not expelled, rather suspended.Stevic defends Karigan. Dean Geyer will not budge in his opinion of Karigan. Geyer admits that Karigan has gone missing. Stevic is not well pleased. He goes to see the Golden Guardian. When he arrives, he finds Estral, mistaking her for his wife. She explains that Guardian Fiori is off travelling. He figures out who Estral actually is. She asks after Karigan. She laments Karigan's disappearance, and compliments her defending the common students. Laren Mapstone arrives. She is looking for the Golden Guardian, hoping for help identifying the soul-stealing arrows found in F'ryan's corpse. She introduces herself. They debate the evilness of magic. Armsmaster Rendle arrives, looking for Stevic. Estral leaves. Captain Mapstones leaves with her. Rendle comments on the dangerous careers of Riders, and on their short lifespans. They discuss Karigan's talent with the sword, and the poor quality of his usual students. He reports that she also excels in riding class. He reveals that Karigan once told him she wanted to be a merchant, like her father. Rendle describes Karigan as a dedicated, talented student. Rendle says that he and the riding instructor spoke on her behalf. He theorizes that politics are to blame for her suspension. Later, Stevic eats dinner at the inn with Sevanno. They discuss Karigan. They watch a green rider arrive, and sit with Captain Mapstone, who was sitting at a booth behind them. She tells the rider, Connly, that he needs to contact Joy about F'ryan and the message. She also tells him to warn her about the arrows. There is a commotion in the street. They go out to see what is the problem. A young under-kingdoms boy is pinned beneath a spent horse. He exclaims that a natural history field trip has been attacked by Groubdmites, and the instructor and all the other students were killed. Captain Mapstone arrives and speaks to Stevic. She identifies the boy. Others help the boy and go to inform the dean. He asks a favour of the captain. He asks her to ask her riders to look for Karigan. In payment, he offers to re-outfit her unit. She has Connly take a description. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries